Illusion
by Night-of-love
Summary: Hermione a trente six ans et a perdu son fils Hugo. Alors qu'elle a besoin d'aide, elle en trouve auprès d'un beau blond, Drago Malefoy. Des confidences avec un café et des liens se tissent. Terminée
1. All this time

**Voici le chapitre 1 de ma toute première fiction avec Hermione et Drago en personnages principaux! Les reviews ne sont pas de refus! :) Je saurais au moins si elle vous plait! Sinon bonne lecture à tous!**

Chapitre 1: All this time:

Hermione Jean Granger avait trente six ans. Elle se regardait souvent devant le miroir de sa chambre. Elle pensait. Dix-neuf ans... dans moins de neuf mois, bientôt deux décennies que Voldemort aura disparu. Mais avant tout, dix-sept ans qu'elle partageait le quotidien de Ron Weasley. Son ami, son mari.

Onze ans qu'elle était devenue mère de Rose et ensuite de Hugo. Huit ans qu'elle était reconnue en tant que « Grande Inquisitrice » au département d'Application des Lois magiques.

Six ans que les elfes de maison étaient légalement libre.

Quatre ans que son fils Hugo était décédé.

Deux ans que des petites rides étaient apparues au coin de ses grands yeux marron.

Un an qu'elle était déprimée. Ne sachant plus quoi faire. Les bilans que l'on fait sur nos vies sont parfois affligeants. Il était de loin le temps, ou avec Harry et Ron, ils partaient à l'aventure. Elle avait un quotidien des plus banales. Sa fille étant à Poudlard depuis un mois, elle était seule.

Plus elle avait grimpé en échelon dans son travail, plus son emploi du temps se réduisait. Au point ou aujourd'hui, elle se rendait 3 fois par semaine au ministère pour y rester cinq heures à peine.

Ses seules occupations étaient de tenir sa grande maison. Ron et elle l'avaient acheté il y a treize ans. Ils avaient tout de suite été charmés par son aspect rustique et dénués de voisinage. Sa grande cheminée au milieu du salon. La vue imprenable sur des collines. La rivières de sang qui coulait non loin de leur jardin.

Oh oui tout cela était charmant mais tellement pas elle. Les ans avaient passées et ce feu qui l'avait animé pendant ses années à Poudlard s'était tari.

Au début de son mariage avec Ron et son nouveau travail, tout cela lui suffisait. C'était exaltant. Sa fille, sa plus grande fierté.

Mais se sentir désormais inutile était insupportable.

Ce jour la, il pleuvait à torrent sur tout la région de Londres. L'église tous près de chez elle sonnait neuf heures. Ron travaillait au ministère en tant qu'auror et était parti depuis deux heures.

Hermione se réveilla doucement dans son lit. Chaque matin, elle ouvrait les yeux sur un plafond blanc et pendant un minute, elle se sentait bien comme si rien n'existait. Comme si sa vie lui appartenait. Et puis tout lui revenait et son plafond était taché de sang.

Elle se levait.

Elle avançait.

Une pensée allait toujours pour son fils bien aimé. Elle avait en permanence cet air fatigué. Ses yeux étaient bordés de cernes et ses joues blanches. Son regard était vitreux et ses lèvres gercées. Des larmes venaient le plus souvent compléter son portrait. C'est avec ce nouveau visage qu'elle continuait à respirer pour Hugo.

En effet, un jour, alors qu'Hermione était dans sa cuisine a préparé un goûté pour ses enfants, elle n'avait pas entendu son fils sortir par la porte du salon qui donnait sur le jardin. Ce n'est qu'en ne le voyant pas une heure et demi plus tard avec sa sœur qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle l'appela, cria, hurla à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle s'approcha alors de la rivière et son cauchemar commença. Le corps de son fils était là, inerte au milieu de la rivière.

Il n'y avait pas de courant mais il avait un pan de son pull over coincé dans une branche. Il s'était trop penché pour regarder les poissons nager et par un faux pas, tomba la tête de la première. Il avait crié, demandé de l'aide en vain et l'eau avait commencé à s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Sa tête devenait lourde. Il paniqua et débâtit jusqu'à la fin ou il perdit connaissance.

Hermione avait plongé dans l'eau et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Sa fille à ses côtés bientôt rejoint par son père. Ron en avait été très choqué délaissant quelque peu sa femme. La communication se faisait maintenant très rare dans leur couple.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, décoré avec soin et prit un café noir. Une douleur vive se fit alors ressentir dans sa poitrine. Elle pleura sous le choc et cria. Elle jeta sa tasse dans levier et courut jusque dans son jardin

Elle hurla de désespoir.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE, MERLIN, JE N'Y ARRIVE PLUS...

Elle tomba à genoux dans sa pelouse, les cheveux dégoulinant de pluie. Ils étaient toujours aussi épais mais nettement plus raide. Les larmes mêlées à l'eau de l'orage faisaient penser à un vieux mélodrame comme dans les films. Elle était épuisée et poussa un ultime cri avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe et la terre humide en chemise de nuit. Elle ferma les yeux, vidée de toute son énergie, essoufflée par tant d'effort.

Ron était rentré plus tôt ce jour là car il avait oublié un dossier. S'il avait su l'accueil que lui réservait Hermione, il aurait repoussé sa réunion et ainsi rester au ministère. Il se sentait comme pris au piège.

En transplanant dans son salon, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa femme au milieu du jardin en train de hurler à la mort puis la voir inconsciente. Il courut alors jusqu'à elle. Elle pleurait et le désespoir se lisait sur son visage. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Hermione était comme dans un état second et se laissa porté jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle pouvait sentir les hortensias tout près d'elle mais surtout l'incompréhension de Ron. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Chérie, Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ron, euh...Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

-Je suis rentré pour un dossier, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu étais au milieu de la pelouse en train de pleurer? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Je...je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en faites.

-Je vois ça! Tu n'as même pas pensé à ta chemise de nuit ria-t-il.

-Ron voyons, je...mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle était partie dans un tel éclat de rire suivit d'un torrent de larmes.

-Hermione, dis moi tout je suis ton mari.


	2. Help me

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction! Je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui et je voulais le mettre en ligne donc le voilà! Merci à Petite Amande pour ta review encourageante:) Sinon un petit point que je tiens à préciser aucun personnage ne m'appartient, c'est moche mais c'est la vie! **

**J'accepte les reviews avec joie ^^ Aller j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ron voyons, je... mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle était partie dans un tel éclat de rire, suivit d'un torrent de larmes.<strong>_

_**-Hermione, dis moi tout je suis ton mari!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Help me<span>

-Je n'y arrive plus Ron. Je suis fatiguée couina-t-elle. Elle avait ce visage qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne l'avait que trop vu ces dernières années.

Ron avait désormais du mal à respirer et desserra le nœud de sa cravate. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Les joues quelque peu rougit il tenta:

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Dans ton..travail?

-Le travail...? Mais c'est si insignifiant! Tu te rends compte de la futilité de ce que l'on fait Ron. J'ai l'impression de perdre de mon temps. Mais pas que le mien, le tien aussi!

-Je ne comprends pas! Tu parles de quoi? s'emporta-t-il

-De ma vie en général. C'est vrai je me lève, je pense a Hugo et je continue sans aucune raison. Aucun objectif. Parce que je n'en ai plus la force.

A l'évocation du prénom de son fils Ron se braqua. Se contentant d'écouter Hermione que d'une oreille.

-Mais il faut se relever et apprendre des épreuves que l'on traverse.

-Ron si tu voulais être froid, tu as réussi avec brio. On dirait un robot qui débite des paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes mais qui son vide sens. Tu n'es pas crédible.

-Pardon?... Et toi tu crois que tu es mieux a ressassé sans cesse ce souvenir. Même si on n'en parle pas sans arrêt je t'entends pleurer le soir dans notre lit. La perte de mon enfant est terrible. Chaque jour je crois qu'il est toujours parmi nous. Mais ton visage me rappelle en une fraction de seconde que... que non. Il n'est plus là! Et pense un peu à TA fille, juste deux minutes!

-Je suis pitoyable! sanglota Hermione

-Hermione... non tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses! Mais je veux... que tu en parles! A défaut de ne pas en parler avec moi... parce que je ne peux pas le supporter parles-en à un spécialiste. Il y en a, à Sainte Mangouste. Ils pourront même te prescrire des remèdes.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi? Ne le sois pas.

Il prit sa main du bout des doigts pour l'encourager. Il l'a fixait.

-Vas t'habiller maintenant, ordonna son mari

-Euh aujourd'hui... non je ne crois pas

-Aujourd'hui! Crois moi on va y aller et je te traînerais s'il le faut!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire répondit-t-elle plus sèche que jamais.

Une demi heure plus tard, dans la même atmosphère pesante, le couple était assis dans une salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Ils attendaient que des medicomages viennent les renseigner. Hermione s'était habiller le plus simplement possible avec un pull marron et un jean foncé qui ne l'a mettait guère en valeur. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus jamais coquette ou que dans de rares occasions. Elle contemplait le sol gris à ses pieds. Cette hôpital lui rappelait tellement de souvenir.

_-Ron! Je m'en veux tellement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans cette salle! Ça fait deux heures. Je ne tiens plus._

_-Ce qu'ils font... CE QU'ILS FONT? Leur TRAVAIL!_

_-Je …_

_-Il répare TES erreur!_

La soudaine panique de Ron sortit Hermione de ses pensées! En effet celui-ci avec tous ces évènements en avait oublié sa réunion et l'importance qu'elle avait.

-Je t'en pris Ron, je vais m'en sortir dit Hermione qui avait compris.

-Tu, tu es sur Mione?

-Mais oui, aller, vas-y!

-Je … je t'aime, bonne chance! Et il partit en courant sans même laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer.

Se retrouver alors toute seule dans cet endroit ou tout avait commencer! C'était insupportable! Cette situation l'intimidait. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle et la, elle était faible! Comme une proie pris au piège. Dans un élan de panique, les yeux baignés de larmes, elle transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.

Elle aperçut alors son reflet dans vitrine. Elle était à faire peur! Le transplanage n'avait pas améliorer sa coiffure! Elle marcha dans cette rue bondé de monde ne sachant où aller. Elle était nostalgique de l'émerveillement que lui procurait la simple vue des boutiques.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'enseigne Fleury&Bott. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra. Que c'était bon de sentir ces livres, de pouvoir s'extasier devant chaque ouvrage. Elle déambula dans les allées du magasin à la recherche de nouveauté. Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était de l'inspiration. Pas une thérapie pour la replonger quatre auparavant. Ou pire au commencement de sa vie. A ses premiers souvenirs. Non merci!

Mais rien qu'à la pensée d'être partie comme une lâche, elle la courageuse Gryffondor l'a fit tressaillir. Elle continua ses recherches. A quatre pattes entre la lettre C et D, elle tomba nez à nez avec des chaussures noires, cirées de luxe.

* * *

><p>Un autre chapitre de fait. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous!<p>

_Night of love_


	3. Meet me halfway

**Voici le chapitre 3! Merci à Petite Amande et OohfemmeLuxieuse pour vos commentaires! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas les personnages ne sont pas de moi même si je voudrais bien:) Merci de laisser des reviews! Bonne lecture.**

_**A quatre pattes entre la lettre C et D, elle tomba nez à nez avec des chaussures noires, cirées de luxe.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Meet me halfway:<span>

Elle remonta alors un peu plus haut pour y voir de belles jambes dans un pantalon noir suivi d'une chemise grise, satiné qui mettait en valeur le corps sculpturale de l'inconnu en face d'elle. Inconnu? Pas tout à fait. Car en remontant un peu plus on pouvait remarquer à son cou un collier arborant un M enroulé d'un serpent. Et encore un peu haut, s'attachait un visage familier. Ses cheveux lui tombait devant ses yeux de glaces. Il avait de l'allure.

-Pitié Granger relève-toi! Tu fais quoi par terre?

-Je... je cherche un livre Malefoy! Avec un ton sur la défensive.

-Et ça nécessite de m'épier comme tu le fais? Je suis beau, je le sais, mais reste discrète quand même.

-Je... répondit une Hermione prise de cours.

-Nonobstant ton explication forte intéressante j'en suis sure, je te laisse à... tes recherches?

-Ah.

-Oui c'est cela.

Hermione ne put continuer tellement elle était choqué. Malefoy, qui plus est dans une librairie. Qui l'accusait de le mater! Après trente six ans d'existence Hermione pensait avoir tout vu, mais non. Après la guerre contre Voldemort, les émotions passées, elle n'avait jamais revu Malefoy si ce n'est dans la gazette du sorcier. Elle se releva, pris un livre sur «Les créatures incomprises» de Meryl Cordânes et fit la queue à la caisse.

-Les créatures incomprises?... tu crois que ta belette est dedans?

-Ah Malefoy je t'en pris! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles on ne se connaît pas!

Sans se détacher de son rictus il passa son chemin et sorti de Fleury&Bott. La lionne n'en revenait pas du culot qu'il pouvait avoir. Malgré tout un sentiment étrange l'avait envahit depuis son arrivé. Comme une douce chaleur. Comme si ce petit jeu auquel ils avaient joué pendant sept ans était toujours présent. Elle détecta même une pointe de manque. Pas de la présence de Malefoy, ça non, mais plutôt de cette innocence qu'elle avait en présence. Ce petit jeu puéril. Et alors Poudlard lui vint à l'esprit. Oh mon dieu comme ça lui manquait. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait murit au niveau physique et qu'il s'était bonifier avec le temps ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

En sortant elle se dit qu'un bon café ne serait pas de refus. N'ayant ni déjeuner ou manger à midi la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle rentra donc au Chaudron Baveur pour se détendre et explorer son nouvel achat. Retrouver ce bon vieux café lui fit le plus grand bien. Passé quatre pages, une ombre s'approcha d'Hermione. La personne était derrière elle. Une main se pausa sur son épaule.

-Ma Chérie ça fait longtemps.

Une belle rousse se trouvait devant elle, ses cheveux mis en un chignon lâche, ses lèvres étirer en un large sourire.

-Ginny! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir s'exclama la brune en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle était réellement ravie de voir un visage familier.

-Ahhh moi aussi ma Mione.

-Je t'en pris, assied toi. [Ginny: merci] Vous êtes rentré toi et Harry de votre voyage?

-Oui depuis une semaine mais on a prévenu personne, on voulait se retrouver, être seul! Tu sais sans enfants et tout les contraintes!

-Oh je vois! Mais en réalité Hermione trouvait absurde de laisser ses enfants et de ne pas en profiter.

-Et comment Harry a trouvé l'Egypte? Continua-t-elle

-Magique! Il a vraiment aimé! C'était comme dans mes souvenirs.

-Et vous allez récupérer Lily quand?

-On y va ce soir! D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras Mione, je dois te laisser! Je vais retrouver Harry.

-Aucun soucis.

-Passe le bonjour à Ron.

-Et toi a Harry! [Ginny: Je n'y manquerais pas] et sur ce , elle embrassa son amie, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Hermione avait l'impression que depuis quelque mois sa meilleure amie l'abandonnait. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été d'un grand soutient, il y a quatre ans mais aujourd'hui Ginny et même Molly l'a délaissait. En réalité elle se demandait si tout le monde ne la fuyait de peur d'attraper cette maladie qui l'a rongeait. Cette maladie que l'on nomme tristesse.

Ginny était de nouveau enceinte. Elle menait une vie parfaite avec Harry alors qu'Hermione n'était que spectatrice de la sienne. Du jour au lendemain, le contrôle de son existence ne valait plus rien à ses yeux. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour rentrer, la voix traînante de Drago l'arrêta.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je rédige le chapitre 4 mais je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterais et le chapitre 3 est un peu plus court parce que j'ai des bacs blancs qui m'attendent et que je revise non stop! :$ Reviewwwsss :D<strong>


	4. Silly boy

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu posté avant à cause de mes TPE. Mais pour me rattraper, je vous met deux chapitres! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent tous les deux! J'ai remarqué qu'en 5 chapitres (avec celui qui va venir) l'action se situe toujours dans le même jour :) Pourquoi pas! Sinon un grand merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ça me fait très plaisir! Je m'excuse si mes chapitres sont petits! Enfin j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture à tous!**

_**Les larmes aux bords des yeux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour rentrer, la voix traînante de Drago l'arrêta.**_

Chapitre 4: Silly boy

-Bouges pas Granger s'exclama-t-il en avançant près de sa table. Je veux garder l'image de toi dans le désespoir. C'est assez jouissif de te voir dans cet état.

-Je te demande pardon? Demanda-t-elle choqué

-Voir Hermione Granger, assise, en train de pleurer sur sa pauvre existence. On a du mal à croire qu'il y a onze ans de ça, sorcière hebdo te sacrait, quoi déjà... Ah oui: « Femme la plus accomplie de ces dernières années ». qu'est-ce qui peut bien te perturber? Tu te sens seul parce que ta fille vient de rentrer à Poudlard? Mon fils peut s'occuper d'elle si tu veux?

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma fille, ordure, vas te réjouir du malheur des autres plus loin. Pars, dégages, casses-toi cria-t-elle.

-Arrête chérie, tous le monde nous regarde. On va croire après qu'on ne s'entend pas.

A ce moment là, et sans aucune raison, Hermione explosa. Elle pleura, griffa la table du café à s'en faire saigner les doigts. Elle ne pouvait supporter la méchanceté que Drago débitait.

-Mais qui es-tu pour me juger? Hein? T'es qui? Tu as quel âge? Douze ans pour t'acharner sur moi! Merde, mais grandit. A trente six ans, tu fais pitié.

-Moi je fais pitié, moi? Mais regardes-toi. Tu hurles dans un lieu public. T'es complètement folle.

-Arrête de me chercher alors et je ne me ridiculiserais plus!

Dans le café, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Plus personne ne bougeait et se contentait de les écouter. Certain chuchotaient, d'autres ouvraient de grands yeux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour ça! Aller suis moi! Continua Drago,

-Tu plaisantes? Te suivre toi, mon pire ennemi et ex-mangemort!

En disant cela Hermione pensait l'avoir touché mais non. Il l'a prit pas le bras et transplanèrent.

Après s'être remis du voyage la brune observa le panorama qui s'offrait à elle. Le doux soleil inondait une rue pavée, déserte. Hermione avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et se retint de ne pas tomber en s'accrochant fermement au bras de son voisin. Les petites boutiques autour d'eux étaient uniques. Chacune ayant leur cachet. Mais en regardant de plus près, leurs produits étaient étrange. Oui, ils étaient moldues.

-On, on est où Malefoy?

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, dans une rue moldue. Même si je suis un môme de douze ans...j'ai révisé mon jugement. Je ne dirais pas que les moldues sont égaux à nous sorcier mais ils sont des êtres humains.

-Quel progrès!

Hermione ne cessait d'observer cette rue. Fasciner.

-Je viens pour me ressourcer. Elle est peu fréquenté et non loin de là, il y a un parc vraiment magnifique! Et sur notre droite dans cette ruelle étroite, il y a un pub. Il serve de ces boissons! Enfin...

-Tu m'impressionnes! Je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais la.

-Les gens changent Granger!

Hermione frissonna de froid. Ce mois d'octobre était particulièrement glacial. Drago le remarqua et l'entraîna dans ce fameux pub. La devanture était vers d'eau et le nom de l'enseigne était « The coffee around the corner» (Le café au coin de la rue). Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, Hermione toujours au bras de Malefoy. Elle s'en dégagea alors vivement, comme si elle avait été brûlé.

Le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux l'a ravi. Une ambiance charmante y régnait. Sur la gauche était se trouvait des tables avec des petites banquette en cuire. Une petite bougie était disposé sur chacune et donnait une atmosphère intimiste. Sur la droite se trouvait une grande bais vitrée. La barman était devant et nettoyait de la vaisselle.

Drago marcha jusqu'à une table, dans un petit renfoncement. Ainsi il pouvait être à l'abri de tout les regards. Il avait l'air d'avoir ses habitudes. Elle le suivit comme aimanter. En face de lui, son regard d'acier l'hypnotisait. Pour la première fois elle le contemplait dans le détail. Ses lèvres fournies, son visage pale et ses joues rosies par le froid. Ses cheveux blond presque blanc tombaient devant ses yeux. Quelques rides agrémentait son front mais n'enlevait rien a sa beauté. Hermione se sentit rougir à la simple pensée d'admirer Drago Malefoy.

De son côté Drago ne put s'empêcher de la contempler également. Elle avait un visage fin. Moins poupin que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lisses et se répandait sur ses épaules. Dans ces grands yeux marron on pouvait percevoir comme de l'or. Mais un éclat ou tout autre chose manquait. Ses lèvres rouge et pleine étaient presque à sang. Sa peu rose avait perdu de son éclat. Elle n'en était pas moins magnifique. Quand il vit ses joues se tinter il arrêta de la fixer.

Elle engagea alors la conversation.

**Voilà, le chapitres 4 est terminé! Je sais il est petit! Sorry!**

**Reviewsss :D**


	5. Human

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture et dites ce que vous en pensez pleaseeee :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand il vit ses joues se tinter il arrêta de la fixer. Elle engagea alors la conversation.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Human<span>

-Tu es marié à qui Malefoy? Pansy Parkinson? demanda Hermione

-Quoi Pansy, je t'en pris! Tu n'es pas courant? Je suis marié depuis treize ans! T'as pas vu la cérémonie dans Sorcière Hebdo?

-Mon dieu, tu ne jures plus que par ce magazine.

-Ah très drôle! Plus sérieusement, continua-t-il je me suis uni à Astoria Greengrass. Elle est parfaite en tout point!

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Et toi avec Weasmoche, la vie maritale?

-C'est... on est très fusionnel avec Ron. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que l'on sait dit oui.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est récité? J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais mieux que lui! Potter à la rayeur! _Après tout il a sauvé notre monde_ se moqua-t-il.

Si même Malefoy se rendait compte qu'Hermione n'était pas sincère. Elle disait plus cette phrase par nécessité, pour donner le change. Elle ne pourrait dire quand elle ne le pensait plus réellement mais ça ne datait pas d'hier.

A ce moment Drago commanda deux café crème. Il regarda Hermione avec un air de victoire.

-Je ne te permet pas! repondit-elle mollement. On va changer de sujet c'est une pante glissante. Tu as qu'un enfant?

-Oui juste Scorpius. C'est un vrai petit monstre!

-Comme son père!

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Drago. Une sorte de complicité s'installait entre eux deux.

-Nous dirons cela ricana-t-il et toi? Une fille, Rose...il me semble. Scorp m'en a parlé dans une lettre.

-Oui...juste une fille. A cette pensée le cœur d'Hermione se puîtra pour laisser couler tout son sang. Dire du jour au lendemain aux personnes que vous côtoyez que non vous n'avez plus deux enfants mais un est terrible.

Elle se rappelait le jour ou pour la première fois elle avait du passer par cette épreuve.

_-Miss je vous met vos achats dans un sac?_

_-Je veux bien! répondit une Hermione au pire de sa forme._

_Elle tenait Rose par la main._

_-Ah quel beau temps avons nous aujourd'hui vous ne trouvez pas? Bientôt j'espère avoir le plaisir de pouvoir d'habiller votre fille! Les enfants poussent à une vitesse folle. Vous n'avez que Rose?_

_-Je...je ne sais pas... j'ai... _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La vendeuse regarda Hermione d'un drôle d'air ne comprenant pas sa faute._

_-Je vous ai offensé? s'enquit la jeune femme _

_-Non, excuser moi, je dois y aller! Viens Rose._

Pendant un et demi elle n'avait pas pu répondre à ce genre de question. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Hugo. De commencer à l'oublier.

Son teint étant devenue pale, le blond l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais bien! sourit Hermione mais je dois y aller. Ce fut un moment agréable, étrange mais agréable!

-Mais nos cafés ne sont pas encore servit. Tu dois vraiment partir?

-Oui vraiment! Je me demandais, qu'elle est le nom de cette rue?

-Rue Potter rigola ce dernier. N'est-ce pas étrange? Je crois qu'il me poursuit. Mais rien à voir avec le balafré.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais avoue que c'est une charmante coïncidence.

-Ouai. Aller au plaisir Granger!

-Aurevoir Malefoy! Si jamais un jour...

-Je suis la tout les jours vers sept ou huit du soir coupa -t-il

-Je vois!

Sur ce, elle sortit du café et longea la rue. A l'abri des regards indiscrets , elle transplana.

Elle était parti si soudainement qu'il ne comprit pas. Il espéra au fond de lui ne jamais regretter de lui avoir montrer cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien. Il pouvait ainsi jouer du piano. Même si cet instrument était moldu, il avait une classe naturel. Chaque note lui procurait du plaisir.

Au bout d'une demi heure, soit sept heure, il décida de partir pour rentrer chez lui.

Il transplana et vit apparaître devant lui son manoir. Il avait pu garder cela en héritage de ses parents. Avec Astoria il vivait dans le luxe permanent. Mais depuis quelque temps, ce train de vie le lassait. Il voulait se détacher de toute cette superficialité.

Les petits diner mondain ou chaque parole était mesuré l'épuisait. Sa femme était très jolie et aimante mais sa conversation n'était pas des plus intéressante. Il voulait pouvoir creuser et trouver autre chose qu'un grand vide. Hermione s'imposa à son esprit. Pourquoi elle? Peut être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu et qu'elle était un mystère pour lui.

Il n'avait plus de préjugé sur les sangs de bourbe et avait pris de la distance avec tout ça. S'il restait quelques familles ou le rang du sang persistait, sa femme et lui n'en faisaient pas partis.

Ça lui avait couté son enfance et son adolescence. Il vivait sous un nouveau jour.

Drago avait envi de la découvrir. Si ils avaient partagé leur quotidien à Poudlard et qu'il l'a connaissait par cœur ses réactions aujourd'hui c'était une inconnue.

Elle était l'ombre d'elle même. Un minable souvenir de la jolie femme qu'elle avait été.

Peut être avait-elle vécu un drame? Drago se posa la question tout en poussant la grande porte d'entrée en chêne.

**Voilà fin du chapitre 5! J'essaye de posté la suite au plus vite! Bisoussss et reviewsssss mes chers lecteurs!**


	6. So far gone

**Coucou, alors voici le chapitre 6 de ma fiction! Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir! Quoi qu'il en soit place à la suite! Je pense à l'avenir traduire une fiction. J'espère y arriver parce que j'ai un niveau je pense dans la moyenne! Pas excellent mais pas mauvais^^ Aller j'arrête de blablater et je vous dis: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drago se posa la question tout en poussant la grande porte d'entrée en chêne.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: So far gone <span>

Ce matin là, c'était dimanche et Hermione était dans son lit, étendu au milieu, la couette jusqu'au menton. Elle commençait à peine à émerger de son sommeil qu'elle était déjà énerver. Elle avait en elle un sentiment de révolte. Son bras s'aventura un peu sur le côté droit sachant pertinemment que Ron n'était pas là. Elle soupira, et ouvrit les yeux. Quelques rayons filtraient à travers les stores. Elle tourna sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec un petit bout de papier rédiger à la vas vite, poser sur l'oreiller de son mari et un anneau d'or sertie de diamant qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Elle prit ke morceau en question et commença à lire.

_Hermione chérie, je suis désolé mais je suis parti à un voyage d'affaire. Je pense en avoir pour 2 ou 3 semaines tout au plus. Je veux te laisser le temps de réfléchir mais sache que je suis vraiment mal. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez! Je te le répète, seule toi compte à mes yeux. Nous pourrons discuter à tête reposer à mon retour! C'est la colère qui a parlé pour nous. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu m'as dis. Je t'aime, je te ramènerai une petite tour Eiffel._

Alors comme ça Ron était parti et l'avais laisser pour aller à Paris. Et il lui pardonnait. C'était la meilleure. S'il voulait qu'elle ait un fou rire dès le matin c'était bien tenté. Cependant pas suffisant. Ce salop savait pourtant que Hermione avait envi de partir depuis longtemps en France. En faite depuis leur voyage de noce. Et lui était parti le lendemain même d'une dispute. Elle était vraiment en colère et s'assit dans son lit avec une expression rageuse sur le visage.

Hier après avoir quitter Malefoy et son café, elle avait transplané au chemin de traverse. Elle avait senti le besoin de partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Malefoy restait la fouine qui lui avait pourrit son adolescence. Mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa maison désespérément vide.

Elle avait commencer à marcher sans vraiment de destination en tête. Elle avait une mélodie qui lui trottait dans la tête, comme un doux souvenir.

A mesure qu'elle déambulait, une chevelure rousse attira ses yeux. Deux silhouettes enlacées dans un renfoncement se parlait, regardant autour d'eux de temps en temps. Hermione ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver là mais elle pouvait constater que son mari avec ses cheveux peu voyant l'a trompait.

Il l'a trompait, elle sa femme, Hermione! Le fantasme d'adolescence de Ron avec une femme blonde. Une femme blonde avec un visage qu'elle pensait vulgaire bien qu'elle l'a voyait de dos (oui Hermione est médium). Elle avait un tailleur lavande qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps. Ses cheveux était relevé en un chignon.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'approcha des deux coupables d'un pas décidés, déterminer comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle hurla le nom de Ron avant de prendre une grosse poignée de la tignasse de ses cheveux roux.

-ROONNN, espèce de connard! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il se remettait des ses émotions.

Hermione était hystérique, regardant l'homme en face d'elle. A ce moment la, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle ne considérait plus Ron comme son mari. Il n'était même plus un ami. En le regardant, la comma ça, elle avait juste pitié.

Le temps de faire le point dans sa tête, la femme en tailleur en avait profité pour partir. Le remarquant, Hermione laissa échapper un grognement. Ou plutôt un cri hystérique. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le niais à côté d'elle (désolé pour Ron^^).

-Alors répond moi! Tu n'as plus les couilles? Il te faut ta pute pour que tu puisses aligner deux mots?

-Je t'en pris...

Il prit alors sa femme par le bras et transplanèrent chez eux.

Hermione se remit très vite de cet entracte.

-Je...commença-t-il. Ne fais pas la femme outragé s'il te plaît Mione. Ton regard te trahi.

-Je te demande pardon? Je trouve mon mari en train de lécher les amidales d'une blonde et je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu plaisantes? Je savais que tu étais limité au niveau conversation mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! Ai plus de courage que ta peroxydé et parle. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer parce que ça me dépasse.

-Expliquer quoi? Que j'ai des besoins et qu'à la maison quand je rentre je ne suis pas satisfait.

-T'es vraiment qu'un porc Ron et pas qu'en mangeant, mais aussi en parlant, en agissant, au moindre de tes gestes.

-Je te remercie de l'estime que tu as à mon égard! Ça fait chaud au cœur vraiment! J'ai juste trouvé de l'affection autre part puisque je fais collocation maintenant avec toi! On cohabite et il n'y a plus rien.

-Peut être que si tu parlais un peu alors je retrouverais du désir pour toi!

-Retrouver, ça veut dire quoi?

-Tu me dégoûtes, la seule pensée de tes mains sur mon corps suffit a mes faire partir en courant. Et maintenant je me demande où elles ont traînés!

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis hurla-t-il. C'est ta colère qui parle. Laisse la s'extérioriser.

-Oh Ron, j'aurais presque envi de te féliciter pour ces belles paroles. Tu te prends pour mon psy? Tu ne savais pas que pour les déséquilibrer comme moi il ne faut pas de choc émotionnel. Je pourrais bien te tuer avec un bambou, la tout de suite.

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux?

-Mais ris de moi, espèce d'imbécile.

Ron fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible, il avait envi de la frapper. Il leva son bras comme pour la menacer mais se reprit à temps.

Il semblait alors déstabiliser comme si un voile était passé devant ses yeux. Hermione n'avait pas compris au début le but de cet énervement quand elle prit peur devant ce geste brusque.

-Ron... je...

-Oh non, je t'en pris, ne prends pas cet air effrayer. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais frappé. Hein que tu le sais... dit-il pas très convaincu.

-Je ne suis plus sur de rien couina-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis fidélité et pourtant on en est la. Moi en train de me demander si mon mari va me frapper parce qu'il me trompe et qu'il ne voit pas d'autre solution.

-Je...jamais je ne te frapperais. Chérie, crois moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et entreprit de prendre son visage entre ses main quand Hermione avec des yeux exorbités esquiva son geste.

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! hurla-t-elle je vais me coucher. Inutile de te dire que tu n'es plus le bienvenue dans notre chambre.

Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de lâcher:

-Pour ce qu'on y faisait de toute manière...

Hermione se retourna alors pour refaire face à son interlocuteur, avec ses belles phrases profondes et lui lança son alliance au visage. Puis s'en alla sans un mot et monta l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle se jeta sur le lit et voulait pleurer. Elle essayait mais pour le coup les larmes ne venaient pas. C'était bien la première fois. Elle se dirigea alors dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Elle s'y plongea et se relaxa. Au bout d'une demi heure, alors qu'elle pensait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien demandé sur cette femme. Peut-être qu'elle la connaissait. Depuis combien de temps est-qu'il la voyait? Est qu'il couchait ensemble? Bien que se soit peu probable qu'ils fassent un bowling. Il avait des besoins qu'elle se chargeait de...satisfaire, à la place d'Hermione.

Mais pourquoi alors qu'elle était au plus mal, fallait-il que cet abruti la trompe. Et ouvertement. Dans un lieu public, certe dans un renfoncement mais bon. Le seul jour ou Hermione était susceptible d'être dehors puisqu'elle était censée consulter un psy.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait partager un moment avec Drago Malefoy. Malefoy...Drago... Cette journée était vraiment hallucinante et il était temps qu'elle se termine alors Hermione se coucha sans une pensée pour les médecins, mari et ennemi grâce à sa potion anti-rêve.

Et là, elle était dans son lit à lire ce petit mot dégoulinant de... de rien. De parole vide de sens. Il voulait partir la conscience tranquille? Vraiment? Et bien Hermione allait se venger. Un sentiment parcourut tout son corps.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à mesure qu'elle en voulait à Ron , elle retrouvait sa combativité. Elle entrait dans une bataille et allait lui faire payer. Se reprendre en main et pourquoi mettre un tailleur lavandeeeee quand il rentrerait. Avec, bien sur cette gentille intention de sa part. Une Tour Eiffel miniature. Et soyons fou, une petite folie, ce sera peut être un porte clé. Il faut dire que le roux est très original comme garçon, imprévisible.

Et son alliance, là. Déposer près de son oreiller. Plus elle l'a regardait plus elle devenait déterminée.

Elle se leva alors revigorer. D'une nouvelle énergie, elle se dit qu'il était temps de recommencer à plaire.

Parce que fut un temps, elle avait eu des propositions vraiment interressante! Cormack était peut être fidèle lui? Quoique!

Il était l'heure ou Hermione allait sortir de cette pause et assumer sa trentaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà le chapitre 6 de boucler! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Sinon, mes titres de chapitres sont un peu nul mais à l'origine je voulais mettre des titres de musique que j'écoute en rapport avec! Le truc c'est que des fois je rame, donc c'est plus ou moins représentatif. Enfin, maintenant je fais appelle à votre générosité! Des reeeeviewsss SVP!<strong>

**Merci aussi au reviews anonyme!:D**


	7. Breathe of life

**Alors après une très (x100000000) absence je reviens pour un septième chapitre. Je dois dire que j'ai arrêté pour un manque d'inspiration, de temps et d'ennui de santé. Je m'en excuse auprès des personnes qui lisaient ma fiction et que s'ils veulent continuer se serait super. Maintenant à vous de juger.**

**Malgré tout si vous avez le courage laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, elles sont très appréciées. En tout les cas bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il était l'heure ou Hermione allait sortir de cette pause et assumer sa trentaine.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7: Breathe of life<span>

Oui c'est avec une assurance toute nouvelle qu'elle se lèverait se matin. Elle commença par déjeuner et manger. Déguster et non plus se nourrir par habitude pour survivre. L'impression de redécouvrir chaque gout comme une simple tasse de thé ou un jus de citrouille. Elle avait en elle une énergie nouvelle. Elle décida pour une fois de se maquiller et s'apprêter pour aller travailler. Peut être que personne ne verrait le changement qui était en train de s'opérer mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle le faisait pour elle. Ca durait depuis assez longtemps la Hermione déprimé toujours au service des autres. Elle monta alors dans son grenier récupérer des cartons remplis de vêtements colorés encore au gout du jour. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus voulu s'habiller avec des teintes vives, mais rester neutre tout comme l'était son humeur. C'est donc avec une robe fushia, une fine ceinture sous la poitrine, des escarpins de la même couleur et un maquillage assorti qu'elle se décida à transplaner au ministère. Elle avait envi de travailler. Ce qui était plutôt rare maintenant qu'il y avait moins de mouvements. La plupart de ses collègues enviait son emploi du temps léger et allaient au travail impatient de le quitter pour retrouver leurs amis et familles.

Pour Hermione c'était un peu le contraire. Elle entra donc dans son bureau en passant devant les salles de travaille de Cornélia Wings et Hupert Grant, ses assistants. Ils avaient suivi des yeux le parcours de leur patron avec un air ébahis. Hermione était d'une beauté qu'ils avaient oubliés depuis ces quatre années. Ces regards posés sur elle, ce bonjour qu'elle avait proféré montrait son renouveau. Elle s'attarda devant sa porte en contemplant la petite plaque en acier ou était gravé son nom et son statut de grande inquisitrice. Elle se sentit forte.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas la profession de Drago. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Que faisait-il à cet instant?

Et bien à cet instant Drago était devant son bureau dans l'aile Nord Est du ministère de la magie, à l'opposé de celui d'Hermione si bien qu'il ne s'était jamais croisés, dans le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques . Un bien beau titre sans intérêt.

Assise à son bureau, baguette à la main, Hermione commença à éplucher des dossiers sur des personnes ayant violé des lois quand Cornélia, sa collègue vint, un air très choqué sur le visage, lui déposé un énorme dossier sur son bureau avec marqué dessus URGENT.

-De la part de Monsieur Kingsley Shackelbolt, il m'a également chargé de vous dire de lui envoyé une lettre pour que vous donniez vos impressions sur...cela.

-Bien, merci! Vous pouvez disposer.

Pourquoi cet affolement, Voldemort n'était pas de retour pensa -t-elle. Peut être avait-elle parlé trop vite car en ouvrant le dossier, sa surprise la désarçonna totalement.

Jedusor n'était peut être pas de retour mais des petits malins sévissait dans les rues de Londres. Un groupe d'au moins vingt cinq personnes ressemblant en tout point au seigneur des ténèbres avait été vu hier soir et photographié. S'en était troublant car ils avait ses deux fentes, son crane osseux et le tout pour vraiment donner une illusion parfaite. Ca n'était pas forcement inquiétant. En effet depuis la disparition certain extrémistes ne vivaient que pour Voldemort. Sauf quand ces derniers ne faisaenit pas ça pour s'amuser mais pour tuer.

Tuer des personnes qui avait fait parti de l'ordre du phœnix ou du coté d'Harry . Cho Chang avait été assassiné. Un peu plus loin Hermione crut vomir quand elle vit le nom de Neville. Heureusement ce dernier n'avait qu'été blessé. Cependant elle était triste pour Cho qui était une bonne amie. Harry devait être profondément touché par cette nouvelle.

Elle rédigea alors une lettre pour Kingsley en y notant ces impressions ainsi que toutes ses condoléances à Harry. Elle pensait bien que cela pouvait être des anciens mangemorts ou bien des fanatiques qui cherchaient à se venger. Si bien qu'elle eut une boule à l'estomac quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus vraiment en sécurité.

Pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi bien. Elle était même plus que motivé et voulait s'impliquer dans cette affaire qui était désormais personnelle.

Le soir en rentrant chez elle, le calme régnait. Elle se prépara à manger et éplucha son courrier. Elle y découvrit une lettre de sa fille. Aussitôt elle eut le baume au cœur comme si la présence de Rose était avec elle et non pas à Poudlard. Elle put donc savoir qu'elle était la meilleure de sa classe et qu'elle s'était bien intégré à Gryffondor. Et fut même surprise de voir qu'elle parlait avec des Serpentards notamment Scorpius Malefoy qui était un de ses partenaires en potion. Le directrice McGonagall était stricte mais juste et faisait régner les vieilles traditions d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il arrivait à Hermione de penser à son ancien directeur. C'était un gros manque et était toujours présent dans son cœur. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'Harry avait pu subir, Hermione pouvait rivaliser coté tragédie.

Après avoir rédigé une lettre à sa fille, lui étalant tout son amour et combien elle était fière d'elle, elle signa "Maman et papa" pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de la situation. C'est à ce moment qu'elle pensa à Ron et au fait de son voyage. Et si jamais ce dernier était finalement définitif.

Alors elle serait seule avec sa fille cet été. Point. Rien de dramatique. Après avoir donner sa lettre à un hiboux grand duc elle se mit en pyjama puis dans son lit. Elle était penchée sur le dossier des "Extrémistes". Il y avait en tout et pour tout quatre clichés. Elle les avait étudié en long, en large, en travers sans trouvé aucun indice. Mais ce fut qu'au d'une bonne heure et d'un sortilège de "zoom extrême" qu'elle put distinguer quelque chose. Un des hommes avait une bague. Une bague avec des inscriptions dessus. Des initiales. LM.

En regardant de plus près la baguette que ce dernier tenait, elle fit le rapprochement. Lucius Malefoy. Sa théorie était donc fondée. Les mangemorts tentaient une dernière attaque.

Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'Hermione Granger était plus qu'en forme et qu'elle ne laisserait pas ce monde retomber aux mains de fous dangereux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'aujourd'hui ils auraient affaire à des adultes.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'ai posté le chapitré 8! Voila Bisous :)<strong>


	8. Tears and rain

**Donc comme promis dans la foulée je vous met le chapitre 8 parce que vous le méritez bien et que depuis le mois de février c'est un peu normal. J'espère en tout cas que la reprise n'était pas trop dure et que le 7 vous a plus. Reviews pour me donner vos impression, si je dois continuer ou arrêter! Merci d'avance!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'aujourd'hui ils auraient affaire à des adultes.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8: Tears and rain<span>

Le lendemain, Hermione n'avait pas travail et donc dans une tenue assez décontracté mais chic elle se rendit à l'hôpital pour poser des questions à Neville. Si jamais il avait des souvenirs ou des détails à fournir c'était le moment. En se rendant à Sainte Mangouste il n'y avait plus cette appréhension. Peut être que cela résultait du fait qu'elle avait elle même choisie d'y aller. Quoi qu'il en soit, la lionne était plus que déterminée à s'y rendre.

En arrivant à l'accueil elle demanda la chambre de son ami. Il était situé à l'étage des blessures superficielles. Elle en fit d'autant plus rassurée. En arrivant devant sa chambre, elle inspira profondément et entra avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Neville, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien!

-Hermione! répondit-il sur un ton réellement gaie.

Elle avança alors sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait qu'un léger bleu sur le visage et que toutes les anciennes blessures avaient été guéries durant la nuit grâce à une potion.

-Alors Neville, tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur! Je dois dire que le ministre et moi même étions plus que retourné et je n'ose pas imaginé l'état d'Harry.

-Oui enfin...je m'en sors plutôt bien, regarde ce qui est arrivé à...Cho termina-t-il en pleure.

-Je...je sais sanglota Hermione c'est terrible. Et dire qu'on se pensait en sécurité! Son pauvre mari il doit être éploré.

-Oui c'est un moldu il me semble! Quand on y réfléchi c'est encore plus terrible comme situation car il doit avoir peur maintenant pour son enfant qui est loin de lui, à Poudlard dans un monde qui a tué sa femme. Tu veux savoir Hermione?

-Quoi Neville?

-Et bien dans un sens j'aurais préféré être un cracmol ou même un moldu parce que je n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça! J'aurai ignoré comme la plupart de la population tout le mal qu'un humain peut commettre. C'est tellement...

-Cruel! termina Hermione.

-Oui c'est le mot.

-Sache que tous tes amis sont de ton coté Neville! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai pouvoir te poser quelques questions.

-Vas-y si ça peut aider.

-Alors ça va être très simple, ou te trouvais-tu ce soir la?

-A Pré au lard, je.. j'avais besoin d'un remontant et je suis sorti. Il devait être 23 heure quand je suis sorti de ce bar miteux pour rentrer à Poudlard et la...

-Oui?

-Eh bien continua Neville, je marchais quand j'ai reçu un doloris. Je me suis écroulé de tout mon long sur le sol en hurlant tout ce que je pouvais tellement c'était insoutenable. Heureusement un vendeur non loin m'a entendu et à fait fuir cet homme.

-Et.. et tu te rappelles comment il était?

-Oui il avait le visage...le visage de Voldemort! Pendant un instant j'ai cru vraiment que c'était lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

-Et bien, Harry l'a tué.

-Ah bah...bah oui en effet, c'est logique. Hermione était devenue toute rouge devant cette méprise. Et ça a duré combien de temps?

-Ce suplice? Je dirais bien dix minutes. Mais tu sais il y avait dans ce regard tellement de haine c'était...glaçant.

-Il était seul?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils sont tout un groupe d'à peu près vingt cinq personnes.

-Je te demande PARDON et comment?

-Une photo a été prise pendant l'agression de Cho, par un homme qui était la par hasard. Il a pris cette photo ne sachant pas qu'il y avait au milieu de ce groupe un femme en train de mourir. Il pensait avec la période à...à une farce d'Halloween.

-Mais je ne vois pas comment on peut plaisanter avec des choses pareil. Ça a été traumatisant et même si ça fait 20 ans c'est toujours aussi frais. Je ne dors pas un soir sans que je revive cette bataille. Je la REVIS Hermione en permanence.

-Oui et bien nous on est la pour rendre ce monde plus sur et je peux te dire qu'on va tout faire pour venger ce qui est arrivé à Cho et à toi bien sur! Ils vont payer. Ils ne vont pas s'en sortir mais..toi tu le peux Neville tu es en vie alors continue de vivre en mémoire de Cho.

-Mais ils étaient à vingt cinq sur elle cria-t-il, elle n'avait aucune chance.

-Je sais Neville. Son enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours, tu voudras que je viennes te chercher pour y aller ensemble?

-Je ne crois pas, je n'aurais pas le courage Hermione, je n'y arriverai pas!

-Je comprends Neville, c'est compréhensible! Je vais te laisser surtout prends soin de toi. On t'aime tous tu sais.

-Moi aussi et sinon Ron va bien?

-...Qui?

-Ron répéta-t-il.

-Ron euh je suppose, enfin oui, je veux dire il est en voyage mais oui très bien. Je dois vraiment partir, excuse moi!

Et elle partit en envoyant un bisou à Neville. Dans le couloir, elle s'adossa à la porte de la chambre de ce dernier tout en glissant par terre. Elle commença à pleurer silencieusement. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui souffraient.

Elle marcha sur le chemin de traverse sans grande conviction toute l'après midi. Ce n'est que vers 19h00 en sortant de Fleury&Bott avec un exemplaire des "Meilleurs imitateurs du mage noir de ces dix dernières années" par Thomas Delor qu'elle décida de transplané dans la rue Potter. Elle fut immédiatement soulagée de se retrouver dans le calme, dans une rue qui ignorait le malheur du monde.

Elle avança presque aimanter vers le café de Drago pour se détendre. Elle s'assit à une table et commanda un chocolat. Elle commençait à feuilleter son livre quand elle réalisa qu'aujourd'hui elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Elle pensa alors, les mains sur sa tasse fumante que ce qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal ce n'était pas que les gens souffrent mais que ce soit ses propres amis. Pendant des années elle avait été la victime et avait négliger son entourage.

Parce qu'en vérité Neville avait été plus surpris qu'heureux de la voir. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

C'est alors qu'un beau blond la sortit de ses songes.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, ça devrait être interdit après 17 heures ricana-t-il. Un scotch s'il vous plait.

Il avait pris place devant Hermione et remarqua la tristesse sur son visage. C'était comme écrit.

-Ca ne va pas?

-Oh tu crois? Des espèces de fanatiques tuent des personnes à la gloire de Voldemort et je devrai aller bien?

-Je te..QUOI?

-Des ex-mangemorts et je suis sur que ton père en fait parti. Les Malefoy et toute la clique ne sont que des meurtriers. Il n'aurait jamais du être relâché ton taré de père.

-Je ne vois pas le RAPPORT. Qu'est-ce-qui prouve qu'il est impliqué?

-Je suppose qu'à Askaban il a eu le privilège de garder sa belle chevalière à ses initiales. Il faut être un idiot de la mettre. Il n'a pas pensé au témoin!

-Je..je peux te jurer que moi je n'ai rien avoir avec cela, j'ai..j'ai changé. Plus jamais on ne me reprendra dans des affaires pareilles.

-Mmmh alors pourquoi tu te justifies?

-Parce que je m'en sens un peu obligé avec tes insinuations!

-Oui c'est de ma faute. Bon la sang de bourbe te laisse à ta solitude et si tu vois ton père tu le salueras de ma part, j'ai très envie de le revoir!

Et d'un geste de la main elle prit son livre et quitta le café.

Drago était dans une colère telle de se faire accuser à tort qu'il sortit pour suivre Hermione et l'accosta au loin en criant:

-Tu sais quoi c'est toi qui n'as pas grandi! Je pensais qu'on pouvait dépasser ce stade, des ironies et des insultes mais tu en es incapable!

Tout en se rapprochant, Hermione répondit:

-Vraiment et pourquoi pas devenir ami aussi?

-Oui pourquoi pas!

-Et bien croit moi que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une amie comme moi qui ne voit pas quand ces derniers vont mal. Que je ne suis pas présente ou seulement pour un enterrement!

-Je...je suis désolé, tu parles de Cho?

Ils étaient désormais tout proche, Hermione à la hauteur du torse de Drago.

-Oui.

-Il n'y avait pas grand chose de précisé dans la Gazette, je ne savais pas!

-C'est trop injuste.

-Je sais souffla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec une certaine réserve, je sais.

A ce moment Hermione crut qu'elle allait reculer mais la chaleur de ces bras mêlée à ces larmes faisait un bon mélange, elle ne pouvait donc se résoudre à s'éloigner.

Elle répondit à son étreinte en laissant tombé sa tête contre le corps de Drago et oublia. Oublia qui elle était, ou elle était et pleura.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle détacha son visage à contre cœur pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Il était toujours le même ne laissant rien transparaitre. Mais son regard était envoutant. La pluie commençait à tomber mouillant leurs cheveux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit cette évidence.

Ce n'était pas la séparation d'avec Ron qui l'avait fait renaitre mais sa rencontre avec Drago.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre et j'essayerai de posté au plus vite le chapitre 9. Je m'excuse en tout cas si vous voyez des fautes ou des oublis de majuscules parce que Microsoft Word ne me les met plus automatiquement. Enfin après avoir raconté ma vie au combien passionnante Bisous :)<strong>


	9. Farewell

**Merci à tous pour reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir, ça fait chaud au coeur! :)**

**Merci à Amandine pour ton commentaire et à certains lecteurs qui me sont restés fidèles.**

**En ce qui concerne le poème du chapitre je vous conseille de mettre Sunshine de John Murphy qui va bien avec! :P**

**Et voici donc le chapitre 9, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ce n'était pas la séparation d'avec Ron qui l'avait fait renaitre mais sa rencontre avec Drago.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9: Farewell<span>

Les yeux dans les yeux ils étaient comme nus tout les deux. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Pourtant après quelques instants cette alchimie se dissipa pour laisser place à la réalité. Drago mit fin à ce moment en reprenant ses esprits.

-Je crois que je devrai y aller et puis il se fait tard! Je dois retrouver Astoria et toi...Weasley!

-Je...euh oui enfin il n'est pas là mais oui nous devons rentrer.

-Oui! Alors à une prochaine fois.

Et c'est sur ces mots que Drago s'éloigna pour disparaitre complètement de la vision d'Hermione en transplanant.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc seule. Pourtant elle avait un sentiment d'apaisement comme si elle était purgée de tout sensation. Elle se décida alors de s'aventurer un peu dans ce petit village. Il faisait nuit et seule la lune éclairait la pénombre.

Tout en longeant le café et en continua tout droit, elle put apercevoir un magnifique parc. Un jardin rempli de fleurs. Elles offraient une vue époustouflante. C'était comme si elle se trouvaient dans un monde parallèle. Loin de tout les maux et malheurs d'autrui.

-Le pardon est la plus belle fleur de la victoire* chuchota-t-elle, je te pardonne Drago Malefoy!

Une larme coula alors sur sa joue droite. Trop d'émotion d'un coup.

Plus elle s'avançait, plus la lune se cachait entre les arbres et l'obscurité prenait place. Elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, avec son nouveau courage, elle alla au ministère. C'était la folie. La rumeur commençait à courir et tout le monde paniquait. Et si tout recommençait... C'est en voyant toute cette agitation qu'Hermione sentit en elle, le même sentiment de combativité qu'elle avait à 17 ans.

Elle voulait sauver le monde. Oui alors dit comme ça Hermione souriait mais la dernière fois c'était la cas après tout!

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle était restée au milieu du hall observant les allées et venues des gens. Tout bougeait autour d'elle quand elle aperçu des cheveux blonds au loin, juste devant elle. Alors tout autour d'elle était suspendu, comme au ralenti pour laisser à Drago et Hermione un moment d'intimité.

Un moment qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Leurs regards de croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et puis tout redevint comme avant.

Hermione se dirigea alors dans son département pour y rester toute la journée. Elle avait fait des recherche sur le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi maintenant et comment ont-t-ils pris cette apparence?

Voldemort n'avait pourtant pas de cheveux. Surement un sort de confusion.

Quand au moment, peut être...

-...Peut être parce cela..fait vingt ans que la paix règne. Qui sait? Un petit cadeau de leur part

Ce mercredi fut des plus intéressants. Elle regarda d'anciens dossiers à la recherche d'indices qu'elle n'avait pas. Une journée comme elle les aimait, c'est à dire enquêter et trouver des solutions.

Elle en sortit vers 21h30, épuisée et contente de rentrer chez elle. Mais pas tellement impatiente d'arriver au lendemain.

Cependant elle ne fut pas longue à trouver le sommeil et son réveil sonnait déjà 8h00.

L'enterrement de Cho se déroulait dans son village vers 14h30. Le simple fait de penser qu'elle y serait seule la fit se sentir mal.

Harry et Ginny pour des raisons personnelles prolongeaient leur voyage, tandis que Ron faisait la même chose. Ce fut la seule fois et bien la dernière qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés.

De plus le trio qui n'était pas réuni pour elle...C'était inconvenant.

La cérémonie se déroulait à Southampton, là ou elle résidait avec son mari, à quelques kilomètres de Londres.

Toute vêtue de noir, Hermione se retrouva au milieu d'une assemblée de personnes endeuillées qui pleuraient la disparition d'une très chère amie. Ils étaient dans un cimetière bordé d'arbres, d'herbe et de fleurs qui respiraient la vie aussi paradoxale que cela soit. Le soleil réchauffait le tout.

Hermione observait l'ensemble et remarqua Drago accompagné sûrement de sa femme Astoria. Il ne la voyait pas mais pouvait, elle, le voir et elle apprécia ce geste de sa part. Quand on réfléchissait, ils n'étaient pas franchement amis.

Puis ce fut au prêtre de parler. Il entama un sermon et laissa sa place au mari de Cho.

- Ô ma belle colombe,

A la simple pensé de ne plus te voir chaque jour,

Mon cœur brisé ne m'est plus d'aucun secours,

Glacé par ton absence dans ce bas monde.

Et ma douleur est si présente

Comme ton visage qui me hante.

Ce soir je vais t'attendre en vain,

Et je voudrai tout réécrire pour changer le destin.

Pouvoir te redonner un souffle de vie,

Et vivre jusqu'à l'infini.

Oublier tout cette tristesse

Et surmonter mes faiblesses.

Telle la rose ma vie se flétrit,

Mais mon amour pour toi à jamais grandit,

Vole au loin colombe irisée, va retrouver ta liberté

Et laisse le vent de la mort vers d'autres cieux te porter.

Oh Cho mon amour je t'aime tellement, au delà de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma fin, je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort.

Tu...tu as été mon seul amour. Un amour qui pouvait tout traverser. Des épreuves et des souffrances, nous n'en avions pas vécu mais aujourd'hui je suis désespéré, de vivre tout ça sans toi.

Envoles-toi mon petit oiseau, ma Cho. Mon amie, ma femme, mon âme sœur, mon amour de toujours.

Et c'est avec de gros sanglots que l'époux de Cho jeta un bouquet de rose de toutes les couleurs symbolisant l'amour, la tendresse, le désir, l'innocence et l'amitié.

Hermione avec son visage perlé de larmes serra la main de gens qu'elle connaissait de vue. Et puis elle vit de loin près d'un arbre dans un petit costume, une jeune garçon de onze ans.

Il avait ses yeux et son nez. Il y aura donc toujours une petite part de sa mère dans ce monde.

Elle le regardait quand vint se poster devant elle et lui tendit un mouchoir en tissus brodé.

Elle fut surprise de ce geste mais le prit avec plaisir.

-Merci couina-t-elle.

-Je t'en pris.

Il avait cet air protecteur que rien n'atteint. Une personne qui peut tout encaisser et qui préserve ses proches.

Elle essuya ses larmes mêlées au mascara noir. Ses mains tremblaient. Instinctivement, Drago les prit entre les siennes. C'est alors qu'Astoria arriva.

-Bonjour, je m'immisce parmi vous, je ne connais personne, avec un grand sourire sur son visage impeccable.

Au premier son de la voix de sa femme, le serpentard retira ses mains presque trop subitement et redevint froid, sans expression.

-Chérie, tu te rappelles bien sûr d'Hermione, elle était deux années avant toi!

-Oui bien sur mais nous n'avons jamais fait connaissance. Il est vrai que tu étais une gryffondor un autre monde désormais révolu, fort heureusement.

Puis elle tendit sa main à Hermione qui l'accepta.

-Oui c'est vrai, tout est beaucoup mieux comme ça confirma-t-elle.

-Bon Chéri on va rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard. Hermione à bientôt, j'espère dans de meilleures conditions conclut Astoria.

Puis le couple s'éloigna laissant une Hermione seule à côté de son chêne. Il n'y avait désormais plus personne et commença à marcher dans l'herbe pour regagner la terre ferme quand elle entendit un bruit.

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Alors elle se retourna, baguette à la main, prête à dégainer mais elle fut désarmé comme une débutante et pétrifié.

Alors elle tomba sur le sol, sa respiration accélérée par la peur. Un sosie du mage noir vint au dessus d'elle, une main attrapant son cou. De l'autre sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Elle voyait sa vie d'effiler devant elle avant de s'engouffrer dans un piège de souffrance.

* * *

><p><strong>*Proverbe arabe.<strong>

**Voila pour le chapitre 9, reviews s'il vous plait :)Le poème je l'ai écrit mais une grosse partie revient de droit à mon doudou d'amour alias Khyaoi95 que j'aime merciiiiiiiiiii (il espère très bientôt écrire sa première fiction)! 3**


	10. Never let me go

**Voici donc la suite de ma fiction en ce chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elle voyait sa vie d'effiler devant elle avant de s'engouffrer dans un piège de souffrance.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10: Never let me go<span>

Drago était assis dans son bureau à travailler sur un dossier. Il n'était pas très motivé après cette journée. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été proche de Cho, c'était même le contraire. Mais il était touché par le discours de cet homme. Par de simples mots, plusieurs communautés se sont recueillis et ont dit au revoir à une âme désormais en paix.

Des petites choses qu'avant il ne ressentait pas, faisaient surface et brisaient cette carapace. Une nouvelle personne naissait et il voulait le prouver à Hermione. La personne la plus touchée par l'ancien Drago. Il avait même du désir envers elle. Un désir qui ne le quittait plus. Un désir qui devenait obsession. Une obsession qu'il voulait depuis quelques temps assouvir.

Pourtant Astoria était là et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. La mère de son fils méritait mieux qu'un mari infidèle. Mais son cœur se déchirait maintenant pour deux femmes.

Et il ne comprenait pas. Il essayait mais cela restait un mystère. Il l'avait peut être toujours convoité mais à l'époque ce sentiment se transformait en haine. Une haine qu'on lui avait enseigner. Et désormais il n'y avait plus de frein. Il la voulait plus que tout.

Il pensa alors à sa mère. Elle était décédée et il ne lui avait jamais autant parlé que maintenant. C'était pitoyable que la communication soit si dure mais il avait malgré tout rattrapé ces années noires et avait profité de ses derniers moments.

-Oh mère, c'est tellement dure! soupira-t-il sa tête posée entre ses mains, je crois que j'aime une femme qui me détestait. Une femme mariée. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Et j'aime profondément Astoria. De l'amitié qui s'est transformé en amour au cour du temps. Un amour très profond et pure. Mais j'arrive pas à...Aahhhhh c'est tellement dure mère, aidez moi. Elle est dans ma tête au travail, chez moi et dans mon cœur.

Il se tut un moment avant de ressentir une terrible douleur dans les entrailles. Des crampes qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et il connaissait que trop cette sensation. Un doloris. Un doloris en beaucoup moins prononcé. Quelqu'un était en danger. Il pensa à sa femme mais elle était dans la salle de bain. Scorpius, lui, était en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Hermione peut être? songea-t-il mais...

Il trouvait cette supposition tellement stupide qu'il la chassa vite fait. De plus si elle était réellement en danger son mari avait le devoir de la secourir. Qu'il ait au moins une fonction ce bon à rien.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter le roux. Lui par contre il le haïssait toujours autant. Il avait une perle rare devant lui et il ne la chérissait pas comme il le devait.

Dix minutes plus tard il se décida de faire une sieste sur un des canapés moelleux qu'offraient sa pièce personnelle et s'allongea. Les yeux fermés, la douleur se fit plus intense et fut prit de nausée. Il crut mourir sous le choc de la douleur. Et, mais oui Hermione était seule, Weasley n'était pas la songea-t-il.

Il n'eut donc plus de doute. Il transplana sur le chemin de Traverse et arpenta toutes les ruelles. Il ne savait pas ou aller et était désespéré. Il hurlait son nom sans résultat.

Il pensa alors à l'enterrement. Et si elle était resté un peu plus longtemps. Direction Southampton.

Il faisait nuit et il ne pouvait rien distinguer dans cette pénombre. Les arbres et les tombes donnaient un mélanges des plus macabres. Il marchait droit devant lui mais n'entendait et ne voyait rien. Le cimetière était tellement grand et ces quatre kilomètres à pied commençait à se faire ressentir.

Pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle se trouvait là, car le doloris était presque dissipé. Il cherchait depuis une bonne demi heure quand au loin un éclat de lumière rouge gicla en direction du sol. Il reconnu ce sortilège pour l'avoir subi par Harry Potter. Le sectumsempra. Il courra alors à toute vitesse et s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle devant lui.

Deux Voldemorts se trouvaient devant un tombe creusée. Il savait sans regarder qu'Hermione se trouvait dedans. Elle était consciente car il l'entendait hurlé. Elle devait être terrifiée. Les deux autres se réjouissaient du spectacle et lui hurlaient des obscénités:

-Alors sale sang de bourbe, tu croyais vraiment que tu allais vivre en paix. Mais tu.. tu.. tu.. n'aurais jamais pu parce qu'on t'aurais tué. On se serait vengé du maître.

Il avait une voix hystérique mais Drago reconnu celle de son père. Un colère monta en lui tellement il avait de la haine envers ce dernier.

Il tua d'un coup de baguette le premier Voldemort et désarma son père qui n'avait réagit à l'attaque, trop choqué. Il lança alors un doloris et le regarda souffrir. Son regard était embué de larmes.

-Alors Lucius cracha-t-il, on tente un attaque? Mmmhhh j'entends rien à part tes cris. Mais je peux te dire que c'est très jouissif. J'aime bien te voir dans cet état. Et tu vas mourir.

Etant à genoux, il se releva. Il hésita pendant un fraction de seconde et formula le sort impardonnable Avada Kedavra.

Il se retourna en se rappelant d'Hermione qui était inerte dans ce trou de terre. Elle ne bougeait plus et se vidait de son sang. Il décida alors de la transporter dans un lieu plus sur. Il descendit la chercher et avec une grande délicatesse et il l'a prit dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était tout deux dans un parc. Le parc de la rue Potter. Il prononça alors la formule contre le sectumsempra comme l'avait fait Severus Rogue plus de 20 ans auparavant.

Les blessures se résorbaient comme si la jeune femme n'avait jamais rien eut. Elle retrouvait des couleurs mais restait inerte.

Elle était toujours dans les bras de son sauveur, la peur toujours présente.

Ces deux hommes qui arrivaient sur elle. Désarmé. Comme nue et sans défense, elle reçut un doloris en pleine poitrine. Elle avait hurlé comme une folle à en réveillé les morts mais personne n'est venu à son secours. Son corps n'était que souffrance. Ses nerfs était à vif. Son cerveau ne transmettait plus aucune information si ce n'est que ce sortilège qui lui brisait ses os. Ils l'avaient transportés dans une tombe fraichement creusée sans se rendre compte de rien. Puis elle sentit chaque parcelle de son être s'ouvrir. Sa peau n'était plus qu'un morceau de chair qui se vidait. Le sort de sectumsempra se faisait sentir également de l'intérieur. Elle avait les joues, la gorge, la langue et ses entrailles comme lacérés à coup de machette. Un liquide chaud commençait à se remplir dans sa bouche. Elle s'étouffait dans son propre sang et des larmes coulait de ses yeux dû au choc. Ses mains crispaient la terre fraîche. C'était insoutenable. Elle était une boucherie à elle toute seule et ces deux hommes riaient de ce spectacle. Elle sentait son pou ralentir et perdre connaissance. Elle continuait tout de même d'hurler le mal qui la tuait quand soudainement son supplice s'arrêta. La douleur la submergeant elle glissa lentement dans une abysse sans fin.

Elle était terrifiée de voir qui l'avait sortit de cet enfer. C'est pourquoi inconsciemment, la lionne était dans un demi sommeil, retardant le moment d'ouvrir ses yeux. Drago qui la regardait. Il était réellement inquiet et attendait un signe. Il voulait qu'elle puisse vivre. Si rien ne changeait, il l'emmènerait à Sainte Mangouste. Mais il voulait la garder pour lui. Il voulait être son libérateur.

C'est alors que son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Hermione. Elle était là, avec lui, dans ses bras et vivante.

C'était magnétique et le temps s'arrêta pour ses deux êtres l'espace de quelques instants.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le chapitre 10. J'espère avoir fait ressentir tout ce que je voulais. Le prochain sera plus fleur bleu, un moment d'intimité entre Drago et Hermione donc je préviens à l'avance :P (sûrement un lemon)<strong>

**Bisous à tous et reviews s'il vous plait :D**


	11. Do you wanna touch me

**Alors voilà donc le chapitre 11 que j'ai écris avec le replay de l'ouverture des JO de Londres et c'était magnifique! **

**Merci à Amandine pour ta review et je pense que Drago aura des répercussions mais en faites c'est jamais bien précis dans ma tête et je constate la suite quand j'ai fini d'écrire! :)**

**Enfin merci pour les reviews même si j'ai l'impression que la plupart des lecteurs ne doivent pas être inspirer pour me faire part de leur avis. C'est dommage parce que j'adore quand on m'en laisse comme tout les auteurs de fiction sans aucun doute.**

**Petite précision, j'ai changé mon rating parce que lancée dans mon écriture c'est devenue plus "crue" et donc si vous ne voulez pas lire passé ce chapitre .**

**Après ce blabla place au chapitre 11, happy reading:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'était magnétique et le temps s'arrêta pour ses deux êtres l'espace de quelques instants.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: Do you wanna touch me<span>

Elle était là. Elle était vivante et dans ses bras, tout deux plongés dans leurs regards. Et c'était un moment qu'ils ne voulaient rompre pour rien au monde. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, le silence se suffisait à lui même. Elle avait l'air si fragile mais il voyait cette volonté dans ses yeux. Quand à Hermione, elle était vidée. Après tant de souffrances et d'émotions elle voulait oublier.

Quand elle avait subit des doloris par Bellatrix Lestrange, elle s'était dit que rien ne pouvait être plus insupportable que ce sort et qu'elle ne voulait au grand jamais le subir encore une fois.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago, pensa amèrement qu'Hermione avait toujours souffert par les membres de sa famille. Ces personnes dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler. Et il s'en voulait de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

Après un moment qui semblait des heures, Drago rompit ce lien visuel et regarda le corps d'Hermione. Elle était si menue dans ses vêtements noirs. Il la déposa dans ce lit d'herbe fraîche. Ils étaient entourés de cette fraicheur de fleur et de flore. Tout deux étaient en communion avec la nature et en osmose.

Avec un grande délicatesse, Drago laissa courir ses doigts sur le visage de la lionne. Elle ferma alors les yeux. Elle frissonnait de plaisir sous ses caresses. A ce moment il comprit qu'il arrivait à un point de non retour. C'était ce soir. Ce soir que sa vie et celle d'Hermione allaient réellement être lié. Plus fort que n'importe quel lien magique, ils allaient partager un moment d'intimité.

Ils voulaient être doux avec elle et prendre soin de ce bout de femme. Il approcha alors son visage du sien. Son cœur battait la chamade et Hermione prenait enfin conscience de ce moment. Elle brulait de désir pour lui. Au delà d'un simple attirance. Elle voulait gouté la douceur de ses lèvres couleurs pêche. Pouvoir se noyer dans ses iris et ne jamais en sortir.

En même temps, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs lèvres se lièrent. Hermione appréciait ce gout mentholé qu'avait sa bouche et ils approfondirent ce baiser liant leurs langues. Commençait alors une frénésie de tendresse ente eux deux.

Son torse sur le corps d'Hermione il pouvait sentir son attirance. Sa poitrine pointant sous ses mains. Il commençait à s'aventure et l'explorer. Il lui retira ce chemisier qui était de trop pouvant voir a présent son soutient gorge. Ce petit bout de tissus de dentelle qui la mettait tant en valeur. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune. Ils était agréable au toucher, comme de la soie.

Et Hermione vivait ce moment comme pour la première, telle une jeune fille vierge attendant d'être délivrer de cette envie qui la tiraillait. Drago quand à lui avait l'impression de vivre hors de la réalité.

Transporté dans autre espace temps. Ils se découvraient petit à petit à mesure que les lèvres du blond s'aventurait sur le ventre chaud de la jeune femme. Une main dans son dos il lui retira la prison de ses seins. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant de ses yeux le ravissait. Elle était comme dans ses rêves et il la contempla quelques minutes avant de retourner à ses baisers. Il remonta jusque dans son cou et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était magnifique.

Dans un élan de passion, alors que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour laisser exploser un feu d'artifice, Hermione retira la chemise de Drago. Il comprit alors son impatience et lui enleva sa jupe suivit de près par sa culotte.

Elle était allongée et savourait chaque minutes pendant que Drago dans des mouvements extrêmement lent retira enfin le reste de ses vêtements. Il était sur elle, une main sur sa cuisse et commença à pénétrer l'entre d'Hermione. Elle lâcha des petits gémissements de plaisir. Alors n'y tenant plus et voulant lui aussi ne faire qu'un avec la jeune femme la pénétra doucement d'abord puis plus intensément avec des vas et vient profond.

Au comble du plaisir quand tout deux eurent atteint la jouissance ultime, ils s'embrassèrent étouffant ainsi leurs cris de plaisirs.

Hermione avait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Alors avec une grande tendresse son amant les essuya avec ses pouces.

L'émotion avait submergé la lionne de sentir quelqu'un en elle et d'être aimé, respecté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer Drago à Ron mais il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Elle enviait Astoria qui pouvait avoir cet amour chaque jour.

Drago était sur le dos, sa respiration saccadé. Il avait été comblé pour la première fois de sa vie. Et Merlin savait que ce dernier avait eut des aventures à Poudlard mais jamais aussi intense. Jamais un amour aussi profond.

Ils étaient seuls, dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils s'endormirent enfin.

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil sur leurs visages qui eut raison de leur sommeil.

La chaleur sur leurs peaux étaient agréables. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son regard chocolat brillant en voyant l'homme à côté d'elle. Son visage posé sur son bras droit, il la regardait essayant de voir à travers elle. Gênée, elle détourna son visage qui commençait à virer au rouge.

Elle sentit un baiser sur son épaule. Drago se releva et enfila ses vêtements. Il se dépêchait comme si il avait pris conscience d'ou il était et avec qui.

Hermione se sentit vexée en le voyant partir avec autant de hâte. Elle chercha alors ses habits et tourna le dos à Drago.

-Je dois rentrer, j'ai...

-Une femme coupa la lionne avec un ton agressif.

-Oui j'ai une femme figure toi, qui m'attend surement alors à une prochaine fois peut être.

Il tourna alors les talons et avança mais le remord de ce qu'il venait de faire l'emporta. Il se retourna et vit la silhouette d'Hermione.

On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait et alors presque en courant il arriva à sa hauteur en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé.

-C'était une nuit merveilleuse.

Puis il l'embrassa comme pour la dernière fois la faisant basculé.

-Je ne n'ai jamais vécu ça avant toi, c'était puissant. Mais tellement irréel.

-J'ai le même sentiment, crois moi, mais j'étais avec toi, on étais ensemble.

Puis Drago avec des paroles réconfortantes partit pour de bon à son manoir.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans ce parc, les cheveux en bataille et ressentit alors une douleur intense dans son cœur. Elle lui coupait la respiration et elle s'écroula au sol.

Prise de spasme, elle gisait dans l'herbe. Ce paradis se transformait en enfer. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit plus de fleurs mais un espace blanc remplit de coulure de sang. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais elle avait peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc le chapitre 11 est terminé et je pense que les chapitres 12 ou 13 seront les derniers. J'arrive à la fin de cette fiction et je pense que vous serez, chers lecteurs, assez surpris de mon choix de fin.<strong>

**Enfin des reviews s'il vous plaîtttt! (voix très implorante et suraigüe au bord des larmes).**

**Voila Bisous :)**


	12. In the end

**Alors voila le chapitre 12 tant attendu par...3 lecteurs :) **

**Enfin quoi qu'il en soit c'est le dernier et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, moi en tout cas j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire comme ma fiction en générale.**

**Je vous le poste en faîtes tout de suite parce que je viens de le terminer et puis parce que je pars donc je ne pouvais vous laissez la, comme ça, languir d'impatiente (ironie :P )**

**Je remercie à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivis et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews comme Fraulein Taakor, Amandine, Oohfemmeluxieuse, Latizla, Theblondewithcurlyhair, Petite amande (qui a disparus) , vous m'avez permis de continuer à écrire et avoir toujours un peu de motivation :)**

**Oh lalala c'est déchirant de ce dire que c'est finis!**

**Merci aussi à J.K Rowling sans qui je n'aurai pus rêvé et écrire toute cette fiction. Des personnages qui lui appartiennent mais qui continuent de vivre avec nous.**

**Enfin savourez ce chapitre finale :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit plus de fleurs mais un espace blanc remplit de coulure de sang. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais elle avait peur.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La fleur de l'illusion produit le fruit de la réalité <em>

_Par Paul Claudel._

Chapitre 12: In the end

Je suis le roi de mon propre pays.

Face à des tempêtes de poussière,

Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin.

Créatures de mes rêves relevez vous et danser avec moi.

Maintenant et pour toujours je suis votre roi.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai j'hallucine, qu'est-ce que...

Mais ou était-elle? Pourquoi la vie lui jouait toujours de ces tours. Elle n'était vraiment pas loin de la folie. Elle en était sur. Elle la guettait dans un coin attendant son heure. Vicieuse.

Le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche continuait de couler et se dissipait dans ce sol vaporeux.

Alors des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle regarda autour d'elle. L'espace était d'un blanc immaculé.

Elle essuya sa bouche de sa main droite et se leva. Elle ne savait que faire mais elle était déterminée.

-AIDEZ-MOI cria-t-elle.

Elle commença à explorer l'endroit cherchant une issue, son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle n'avait plus peur. Elle en avait marre d'être faible et de ne jamais affronter.

Puis ce sang disparu, sur elle et dans le lieu. Elle était comme propre et l'endroit prenait enfin une forme plus réelle.

-Qu'est-ce que.. des railles?

Elle tourna alors sur elle même et put reconnaître la gare King Cross. Tout était lumineux et tellement éblouissant.

-C'est incroyable, la gare est vide et comment je suis arrivée ici?

-Tout naturellement.

Une voix qui venait de partout répondit à Hermione. Elle chercha alors d'où elle pouvait venir quand elle vit une silhouette.

Elle voulait des explications alors elle se mit à courir voulant pour la rejoindre.

Arrivant à sa hauteur elle reconnu enfin cet homme.

-Monsieur le directeur? Mais que faîtes-vous ici?

-Je me promène. Quoi de mieux que cet endroit. Il est calme et reposant, vous ne trouvez pas Miss Granger?

-Euh, si bien sur, mais où est-on?

Tout en marchant Albus Dumbledore laissa s'installer un long moment de silence.

Hermione cherchait mais ne comprenait vraiment rien et elle était frustrée. Impatiente et son humeur commençait à se ternir.

-Réfléchissez Miss Granger.

-Mais je ne fais que ça et pourtant je ne vois pas. Pourquoi vous?

-C'est une très bonne question. Je pense que je suis un..guide.

-Vraiment et vous me guidez où comme ça?

-Je crois que vous le savez déjà et depuis pas mal de temps. Mais parlons de votre vie, comment se passe-t-elle?

Un peu déconcerté par cette question l'ex-Gryffondor pris un certain temps et continua:

-Oh eh bien je vis à Londres, je suis mariée à..Ron et on a eu deux enfants. Et puis je travail au ministère. Je..je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

-Avez-vous repris contacte avec vos parents à la suite des évènements?

-Mes parents..Je.. non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire...

-En vingt ans?

Albus regarda Hermione puis repris:

-Je vous met face à vos erreurs Miss. Vous n'auriez jamais du séparer votre vie en deux. D'un côté votre existence moldu et de l'autre la magie.

-Vous croyez chuchota-t-elle comme pour retenir un torrent de larmes.

-Oui je le crois. Ce n'est pas incompatible vous savez. Certaines personnes choisissent même ce style de vie volontairement en ce mariant avec des conjoints moldus.

-C'était pour les protéger, j'ai fais cela dans leur intérêt.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Miss Granger mais jamais ils n'auront eu l'occasion de se rappeler de vous et par conséquent de ne jamais connaître vos.."enfants". Jamais vous n'avez doutez?

-Doutez de quoi?

-De votre rôle sur cette terre?

-Non j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je devais être l'actrice d'une guerre ou d'un combat à mener. J'ai de la détermination à revendre.

Le silence revint un instant. Ils avançaient toujours et le lieu ou ils étaient n'avait pas de fin. Il continuait droit devant et devenait noir si l'on se retournait.

-Ne jamais faire marche arrière ou vivre dans le passé Miss Granger.

Hermione médita sur cette phrase.

-A quelle guerre avez-vous participé?

-Et bien vous devriez le savoir répliqua-t-elle surprise par cette question, celle qui affrontait Tom Jedusor à Harry.

-Harry Potter, l'élu.

-Oui.

Soudain un sentiment de vide, de factice vint prendre Hermione au plus profond de ses entrailles.

-On l'a gagné demanda-t-elle?

-Chercher au fond de vous Miss.

Elle voulait se rappeler mais rien ne venait.

-POURQUOI? POURQUOI CA NE VIENT PAS? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS hurla-t-elle, j'essaye mais c'est le trou noir, je me rappelle de ma vie avec tout ce monde enfin je ne sais plus c'est confus.

-Je vais vous mettre sur la voie. Cette endroit est dans votre tête. Mais le commun des mortels, même en l'imaginant ne peut l'atteindre vraiment.

-Ah bon et pourquoi cela?

-Et bien il faut arriver à un point de non retour dans votre vie. Un point auquel le destin ne peut se détourner ou trouver une solution.

-Mais enfin je veux, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux voir ma fille et puis je veux..Pourquoi cet endroit?

-Vous l'avez choisis. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, une rupture avec la normalité. Tout comme Harry Potter.

-Harry est venu ici? Comment va-t-il? Je croyais qu'il était en voyage avec Ginny.

-Oui en... voyage.

-Ah très bien. Il est un peu effrayant cet endroit mais je me sens bien, je me sens apaisé.

-Oui ici on peut s'entendre penser. Vous devez y arriver Miss. Je ne viens qu'en cas d'urgence mais puisez en vous. S'il vous plaît accepter.

Hermione ferma donc les yeux, pris une grande respiration et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle devait faire marcher son cerveau. Elle sentait que c'était essentiel. Plus que tout il le fallait.

Nous revoilà vingt en arrière, à Poudlard. Le château est dévasté et l'odeur des corps lui montent au nez. Une odeur pestilentiel qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Des amis sont devant elle mais ne peuvent la voir.

Elle est comme extérieur, dans un souvenir de pensine. Puis d'un seul coup l'image change et elle se retrouve au milieu d'un groupe de personne. Elle reconnaît Ginny Weasley.

Et puis elle se voit. A côté de Ron qui a le visage baigné de larmes et alors elle reconnait la bataille finale. Dans quelques minutes elle pourra ouïr et savourer le discours héroïque de ce cher Neville. Et puis Harry va tomber des bras d'Hagrid et enfin la tyrannie de Voldemort sera terminé.

Ils vont gagnés. Neville entame son monologue. Une vague de fierté l'envahie et puis elle attend.

Harry va surgir. Ce n'est pas fini. L'Espoir est encore la. L'espoir de vivre.

Mais Harry reste inerte dans les bras du géant. Et Hermione a envie de vomir. Elle décide alors de se regarder et elle voit la peur inscrite sur ses traits.

Puis Tom rit à gorge déployé et s'avance vers Neville. Il se tourne vers la femme qui l'a toujours aimé, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ma chère Bellatrix, je pense que pour toi, l'heure est venue de jouir de la mort de cette petite vermine, cet imprudent qui OSE parler de POTTER. Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment votre confiance est maintenant et à jamais placé en moi. Croyez en ma politique ou... mourrez.

Hermione prend alors conscience d'une chose, une chose qui est des plus importante.

20 ans en arrière la guerre avait été gagné par Voldemort et non par Harry. Harry Potter est mort. Et le monde de la magie en même temps.

Puis elle voit son camp courir et des avadas fusent dans tous les sens. C'est la fin. Elle voit Ron mourir sous ses yeux mais aussi Ginny, Luna, Neville et tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Puis elle reporte son attention sur elle. Elle se regarde et voit de la démence. Elle ne pouvait se voir sans avoir peur. Puis l'Hermione du souvenir court droit devant en direction de la forêt et veut fuir ce monde, cette guerre. Elle court plus vite que ses jambes ne le peuvent et entend quelqu'un la poursuivre. Elle va mourir elle le sait mais continue avant se s'écrouler dans l'herbe.

Elle commence à pleurer et se retourne pour voir son poursuivant. Qui était cette personne? Soudain elle ferme les yeux. Pourquoi voir sa propre mort. Pourquoi regarder ce jet vert lui frapper la poitrine. Elle veut s'endormir et se plonger dans le noir et rêver. Un rêve sans réveil ni lendemain.

L'autre Hermione regarde effrayé le spectacle de sa fin. Elle voit qui la tue. C'est Drago Malefoy. Son visage est impassible mais son père au loin le regarde et prononce des paroles. Son fils est sous impérium. Puis enfin elle se voit. Sans vie. Plus aucune réaction. Juste elle et Drago qui prend conscience de son geste. Elle voit qu'il comprend que tout est fini. Plus d'issue. Plus rien.

Tout est noir avant de reprendre forme. Elle se retrouve à la gare King Cross et regarde Albus.

-Je suis morte, on a perdu.

-Harry n'est jamais revenu de la gare, il a prit un train parce que c'était la..fin.

-Mais pourtant je me rappelle avoir vu Harry se réveiller et tuer le mage de noir.

-Vous avez voulu voir ce que vous vouliez, prenant en compte des éléments réels et des éléments imaginaires.

-Mais pourtant je suis rationnelle. Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger. Vous étiez un être humain de chair et de sang. De raison et d'imagination. Vous avez voulu prolonger l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Vous avez continuer de vivre tout simplement.

-Mais...pleura-t-elle.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas la seule. Harry a tout de suite atterrit dans ce lieu donc est partit le premier. Mais Ginny l'a rejoint plus tard, ainsi que Ron et Lavande.

Il la regarda avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Lavande? Le..le tailleur lavande. Les voyages. Ils, ils avaient compris?!

-Avec un certain temps de réflexion, oui, ils ont réalisés.

-Et Cho?

-Cho a été capturé puis tué pas des mangemorts. Elle a rejoint les autres. Ainsi que Neville. Jamais il n'est réapparu dans votre vie. Il a souffert et a vu Mlle Chang rendre son dernier souffle. Il a vécu à l'identique le sort de cette pauvre jeune fille.

-Mais pourquoi j'avais une vie?

-Parce que vous en aviez besoin. Vous aviez un besoin vital de croire. Vous avez crée votre propre vie avec des personnes qui au bout d'un certain temps..prenaient conscience. Vous n'avez jamais réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui que..vous étiez morte, vous avez dormi et rêvé.

-Et Drago et sa femme?

-Vous avez vu Drago en premier parce qu'il est mort avant sa femme. Il s'est suicidé peu de temps après votre meurtre et Astoria l'a suivie ne sachant que faire sans lui. Vous l'avez vu puis elle a accepté et elle est partie.

Il attendit qu'Hermione accepte l'idée avant de reprendre.

-Drago était sur le point d'accepté quand vous lui aviez enfin pardonner dans ce jardin. Mais il voulait plus. Il vous voulait. Et on arrive à aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi maintenant?

-Eh bien sans vraiment savoir vous vous rappeliez, vous saviez et vous ne vouliez faire qu'un pour pouvoir pardonner à votre tueur. Vous avez connue un moment de pure extase qui à eu pour effet de vous faire passer.

-Drago ne pouvait rejoindre Astoria si elle était morte n'est-ce pas?

-Drago l'a rejoint de l'autre côté comme vous allez bientôt le faire.

-Mais j'ai encore des milliers de questions qui fourmillent da ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai crée des enfants? C'était si vrai. Je les ai aimé.

-Comme vous avez été détruite à la mort de votre fils, mais ce n'était qu'une vie. Ce n'était pas votre vie et surtout pas celle que vous auriez eut. Comme les Voldemorts qui étaient votre refus d'acceptation.

-Et depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

-Et bien concrètement vous avez vécu une vie de 20 ans qui a duré 5 minutes sur terre. C'est..

-Déconcertant. Tout était faux. J'avais besoin.

Elle comprit alors des éléments qui lui échappait jusqu'alors. Le fait de se sentir vierge avec Drago, la colère de Ron. Il devait vouloir se battre comme elle.

-C'est vrai, vous voyez que vous y arrivez, Ron a manifesté une colère puissante qui s'est répercuté dans votre "rêve".

-Ils ont chacun vécu des choses différentes que moi, chacun sa propre acceptation?

-Oui toutes différentes sauf avec Drago. Celle avec Mr Malefoy a été consommé avec vous.

Hermione sourit à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Il y avait une réelle osmose et vous deux étiez comme dans un monde commun ce qui est rare mais..possible. Peut-être que cela résultait du fait que chacun de vous aviez besoin de se pardonner.

-Peut être. Pourtant je ne peux regretter le choix que j'ai fait.

-Lequel?

-Celui de faire tout oublier à mes parents. Ils n'auront jamais vécu mon deuil et ne connaîtrons jamais la tyrannie de ce monstre là ou ils sont. Ignorant le monde magique et ses contraintes.

-Ne penser pas cela. Vous avez toujours été et vous serez toujours liée à vos parents. S'ils n'ont pas de souvenirs de vous, ils ont un vide qui a remplacé leurs cœurs à votre mort.

-Je ne pensais pas.

-Jamais cela n'a été mentionné dans les livres car personne n'a put témoigner de cet état de fait. Comme nommeriez-vous cet endroit cher Hermione?

-Je dirai, je ne sais pas, ma vie parallèle? Le purgatoire? Pourquoi pas, oui le purgatoire, oui j'ai lu quelques choses à propos de cela, c'était _Je suis mort mais j'écris encore _de Cléa LaFaucheuse_._ C'était à peu près ce que j'ai vécu.

-Ah vous ne changerez jamais fort heureusement! Ria-t-il.

-Je ne me rappellerais de rien n'est-ce pas?

-De rien du tout. Enfin pour moi ça été le cas. Ils n'y a plus d'enveloppe charnelle, de raison, de réminiscence...

-Comment faîtes-vous pour être ici alors?

-Je ne le suis pas, matériellement, ce lieu et cette conversation n'ont lieu que dans votre tête. C'est une illusion. (:P ahaha mon titre)

-Je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

Un train blanc apparut alors subitement et elle ne vit plus d'Albus ou autre chose. Elle monta dedans pour un dernier voyage, direction la paix. Surement le meilleure endroit auquel elle pouvait espérer.

Elle marchait dans le couloir regardant par les vitres de compartiment voyant tout ses amis. Tous était assis, vivant la même chose. Pur fruit de son imagination. Mais elle voulait être entouré. Elle voulait tous les revoir une dernière fois. C'était son voyage, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Puis elle vit au loin la personne qu'elle voulait le plus voir.

Drago Malefoy.

Il l'avait attendu.

Il était là. En tenue d'Adam et Hermione en tenue d'Eve. Elle s'approcha de lui pour un dernier et long baiser et n'eut pas le temps de se voir partir.

Dans cet endroit qui les attendaient tous, il n'y avait plus de couleurs, qu'une lumière éblouissante qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus à mesure que les âmes rejoignaient le repos.

Des petites étoiles brillantes courraient partout. Et chacune était indépendante, témoignant d'une personne qui avait vécu.

Seulement deux se complétaient pour n'en faire qu'une. Une étoile plus grosse, plus lumineuse, plus vivante.

C'était Hermione et Drago unis jusque dans l'au-delà.

Je suis le roi de mon propre pays.

Face à des tempêtes de poussière,

Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin.

Créatures de mes rêves relevez vous et danser avec moi.

Maintenant et pour toujours je suis votre roi.*

* * *

><p><strong>*Paroles de la chanson Outro M83, courtes mais magnifique tout comme le reste de l'interprétation. <strong>

**Voilaaaaaaaaaa c'est terminé! J'ai voulu une fin à la fois triste , joyeuse et inattendue. Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivée à faire passer tout ces sentiments mais je la trouve réussite. Bien sur il y avait une intrigue mais dans ma tête ça a toujours été prévue. D'ou mon titre Illusion. Rien n'était réel. Que du factice. C'est pourquoi j'avais une certaine appréhension. Si je n'ai fait qu'un chapitre c'était pour ne pas couper, c'était impossible mais il est un peu plus long que d'habitude! ****(je corrigerai les ****fautes**** à mon retour)**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît, please, bitte, por favor, per favore,** **てください****。****Dans plusieurs langues comme ça tout le monde comprend ;) ****(voix toujours suraigüe qui j'espère va percer les tympans de Theblondewithcurlyhair et pleins d'autres) **

**Je tire donc ma dernière révérence avant de fermer ma page Word. **

**Merci à toi lecteur qui m'as lu!**

**Night of love!**

_Parce que l'Illusion c'est déjà croire en quelque chose._


End file.
